A Turn of Fate
by Cathalinaheart
Summary: AU/AH. Caroline Forbes (teacher herself) has never seen a substitute teacher like Klaus Mikealson. He is hot, has a bigger mouth than some students and with his weird methods of teaching he manages to control even the most chaotic students. Who is this guy? Well, he's freshly released from prison and just wants to get to his haul that's buried beneath the school gym.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone :) **

**I finally found time to write and edit the first chapter of my new story. I have been very busy with finals, and I ****still ****have one left (and of course that's the one where I actually have to learn the most for :/ )**

**Since today's Klaroweek topic is AU I thought it would be a good time to post it :)**

**Please keep in mind that English is not my first language and that I don't have a beta yet (Let me know if you are interestet). But feel free to point out any mistakes I'm making.**

**Oh and for the sake of the story let's just pretend that MF is actually a rather large city, where people can live anonymity if they want, okay? :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, TO, or "Fack Ju Göhte" (the german movie that inspired this story) as well as anything that you might recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Freedom**

The first thing that Klaus Mikealson did after he was released from prison after 13 months was buying some decent alcohol. The second thing was giving Tatia a call to pick him up. While he waited he downed half a bottle of his newly purchased Bourbon.

Tatia arrived with his car. "Hey Babe, welcome back to freedom" She greeted him and left the car. Klaus eyed his car suspiciously. Tatia rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, there is not even a scratch on it. But what about me? Am I not getting a kiss?"

"I don't know. What is it going to cost me?" Klaus asked annoyed. Tatia was working as a stripper in a club at the edge of Mystic Falls. That is where he had met her a few years ago. She wasn't his girlfriend or anything. More like a convenient hook up. I guess you could say they were friends with benefits. But right now Klaus had more important things to worry about than his libido, so he was a little on endge.

"Well, since today is a special day I'd say nothing" Tatia replied and kissed him. Klaus pulled away after a few seconds to ask what he had wanted to all along:

"Where's the money?" He was referring to the money he had stolen. Before he had been caught by the police he had been able to give it to Tatia for safe keeping.

Tatia lowered her voice to a whisper and replied: "I buried it"

"Where?" Klaus inquired. Did he really have to force every detail out of her?

* * *

Klaus realised that they were driving up to the Mystic Falls High School. It had been a very long time since he had been to school.

Klaus had been kicked out around year eight or nine. He wasn't quite sure because he had been into crack then. It had made everything more bearable. His step-fathers beatings first and foremost. But school life wasn't easy as well. The teachers seemed to always give him an extra hard time and the students kept their distance as well. When the school had kicked him out his "father" had kicked him out as well. His mother was too weak to do anything. Since then he had lived mostly on the streets. It wasn't as bad as one might think. He actually got around quite well

"Okay these are the coordinates." Tatia informed him and gave him her cell phone with the Google Maps App open. "I placed you a pin there. I thought nobody would look on school property"

When Klaus didn't respond she asked: "What's up?"

"Let's just say I don't have the best memories of my time in school"

"Who has that anyways?" She replied with a shrug. "By the way, can I have new boobs when you get the money?"

"Shut up and honk the horn when somebody is coming" He really didn't have any tolerance for her silly antics right now. He needed to get the money, maybe that would calm him down.

"Just one? The left one. Seriously it's smaller than the other…." Klaus jut glared at her, then opened the door to leave the car.

"Can I at least turn on the radio?" Tatia asked before he could close the door.

"No!" he replied and left her alone.

He was staring at the device in his hand, that was guiding him right to his haul. He noticed a memorial side at the edge of the sidewalk for the janitor. He had never really gotten the point of those. It's not like the dead would stick around to admire things like that.

Another look at the cell told him that he was close. Just a few more meters to the right.

Klaus stopped suddenly. In front of him was a wall. Not the kind that you could just jump over or walk around. A pretty solid looking wall of a building. He backed away a few steps.

To his left was a sign stating that the building in front of him was the new build gym of the MF High.

"You gotta be kidding me" Klaus mumbled angrily, before running back to the car.

Tatia gave him a questioning look, but he just pulled her along. After a look on the cell herself and the gym in front of her she said:

"Mmh, that hasn't been here last time. There was just a construction side"

"No? Really?" Klaus said with gritted teeth. "Why would you even bury the fucking money on a construction side?!"

"I thought they were just repairing some pipes. Stuff like that. Are you mad?" She asked carefully.

"No, of course not. Why should I? I have just waited thirteen bloody months for this moment" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

That's really not how he imagined this night to go.

* * *

Klaus had driven Tatia back to strip club. There he had a run in with the owner, Silas. The thing is Klaus owed him money. Money that was buried under a school gym.

When Klaus couldn't give him the money Silas knocked his head against a glass table. It cracked a bit.

"You owe me 2000 Dollars and fifty for a glass table"

"Keep calm, Silas." Klaus replied fighting his dizziness. "I'll have the money in a week. Two at tops."

Silas slapped him "A little handsel, in case it takes longer."

"All right I get it" He gently massaged his chin. He really didn't want to ask him what he asked next, but he didn't really have any other option. "Can I crush here for the time being?"

Silas thought about it for a moment. "But only until Gina returns from her beauty farm"

Tatia who had been waiting in the background came up to Klaus.

"Everything alright?" She asked. Klaus nodded.

"Why aren't you changed yet?" Silas asked Tatia. "The sexy teacher is up next. And don't forget the glasses"

* * *

30 Minutes later Tatia opened the room where Klaus was sleeping for the time being.

"Hello. Does somebody need tutoring?" She had her hair up and was wearing a _very_ short black skirt with a white blouse that had a plunging neckline. A pair of fake glasses completed her attire.

"I'll search for a boiler room and then dig my way through to the money. That should be between 5 and 6 meters. That's doable". Klaus informed her without looking up.

"Is it possible that this is an incredibly stupid plan? I haven't been to school for a while, but I remember that they are very critical when it comes to letting criminals in their basements to dig a tunnel." Tatia responded.

Klaus looked up and handed her a piece of paper. It was the death announcement of the janitor whose memorial side Klaus had noticed earlier.

"I'm going to apply for the job as the janitor."

* * *

**AN: And? What are you thinking? Is it worth continuing? I now there wasn't much going on it this chapter but I have to build up the story line ****first. I promise it gets better.  
**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

**Love,**

**Alina**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm overwhelmed by the great feedback I've gotten. Thank you to everyone that followed, favourited and especially reviewed. I love hearing your thoughts :)**

**Also, I'm not that familiar with the American Schoolsystem and everything that goes with it, so please excuse any mistakes, this is fiction after all. Feel free to point out major errors though.**

* * *

With a groan Klaus switched off his alarm. Why did this interview has to be so bloody early?

He got dressed and drove up to the school. In the broad daylight he could see that the school was in a kind of bad state. There were graffiti everywhere and the school could use some fresh paint on the graffiti free walls as well.

The school yard was now filled with a big mass of students. Great, he had to arrive at the time of the break. He parked the car a bit away and downed a beer can he had brought with. Normally he despised this cheap drink, but it had to do for now, since he couldn't afford more without his haul.

Klaus opened the glove box and pulled the pair of fake glasses from Tatia out of it. It couldn't hurt, because apparently glasses made you look smart.

He got out of the car, gripped a brown leather brief case and made his way over to the school. He bumped into a few students that didn't clear the way for him, but when he glared at them they shut up and just moved away.

In the building he realised that he had no idea where he had to go so he just went through some random hallways and ended up in front of a door labelled as basement.

Looking over his shoulder he tried his luck, but the goddamn door was locked.

"Can I help you?" A voice suddenly asked him. When he turned around he saw a blonde that carried at least ten books and had glasses on that where nearly sliding over her nose. She looked a bit tired. She was probably one of the teachers.

"Yes, actually, I was looking for the principal's office." He stated.

"That's easy" She replied. "You just have to turn to the right at the end of the hallway and left after that."

"Right, then left. Got it" He was about to turn around and be on his way when she stopped him.

"Ehm, could you…?" She left the sentence hanging and looked at her glasses that were about to fall down.

Klaus pushed them up with his index finger a little too rough probably because she frowned for a moment.

"Thanks" She said in a perky way, turned around and left.

Klaus shook his head. That was one weird woman, though she was good looking.

He went down the hallway and followed her directions. He did end up in front of the principal's office. There were seven other people waiting and he sat down on the last free seat next to a dull looking elderly woman that had her hair in a tight bun.

He eyed her up and down. "You don't look like someone who can change a light bulb. Are you some kind of elitist janitor?" He asked her.

She just glared at him and ignored him.

The students were returning to their classes now. A boy and a girl, both around 17 probably, walked passed Klaus arguing.

"Danger, give me the money back I lend you. I need to recharge my cell credit"

"Well, I don't have it with me Tessa. So fuck off"

"You're such a jerk" She hit him playfully.

Danger? Seriously? The nickname was pathetic.

The hallways cleared again.

Five minutes later a woman came running down the hall way. Her brown shoulder-length hair was a mess. Without knocking she opened the principal's office door.

"Carol! I can't take it anymore! My English class is out of control!" She complained to the principal.

The principal, Carol was her name apparently, gave the woman a stern look and said "Audrey, I really can't use your complaining right now. I have job interviews I have to attend to in a few minutes and I'd like if you wouldn't scare them all away. You knew what you signed up for when you took over that class, now please get back to your students"

Audrey seemed to be angry but shut up and walked away.

I really don't want to be a teacher, especially here, Klaus thought. The door to the office was closed and he was left alone with the others.

Klaus didn't really have anything that would recommend him as a janitor, though he looked more capable then the others. A plan began to form in his head.

He leisurely walked over to the water dispenser to drink and without attracting attention he crashed the glass for the fire alarm with his elbow and pressed the button.

The shrill alarm that suddenly started let everybody wince in their seats. Hurriedly they got up and made their way out of the school building. Masses of students went to follow them.

Klaus stayed where he was. A moment later the principal's office door opened again.

"What is going on?" She demanded.

Klaus quickly pointed to a student that had hurrying back to class, obviously late, before the alarm started.

"That one started the fire alarm" Klaus accused him.

"What? No! I didn't" He tried to defend himself.

The principal sighed. "I have to call your parents, Logan. Now get back to class" She dismissed the kid.

"What the hell, man?" He complained to Klaus.

He whispered to him. "If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up and leave. Now"

He had obviously scared the boy, but he didn't care as he watched him run away.

The principal had stopped the fire alarm in the mean time by entering the security code into the system. She turned to Klaus.

"I'm sorry, that's the third time something like this happened this week. It's really not casting a good light on us." She looked around the hallway. "I guess you are the only applicant. Well let's start, please come inside"

They both went inside. The office was smaller than Klaus had assumed. Probably because the one wall was plastered with old non-flatscreen televisions that showed different parts of the school.

To his relief there didn't seem to be a camera in front of the principal's office.

"Okay, my name is Ms Lockwood." She introduced herself. Now that Klaus got a closer look he saw that she looked tired and stressed. It seemed to be a typical trait for the teachers at this school.

"Klaus Mikealson" He shook Ms Lockwood's hand.

"Alright, Mr. Mikealson. What is your subject?" She asked her first question.

"Subject?" Klaus asked surprised. He thought he was applying for the janitor's job.

"Yes. You're subject."

"You mean which subjects I like?"

"I most certainly hope you like it." She said.

"Well, English I guess" he said. It was true he used to like English, though maybe it had something to do with the fact that his English teacher had been the only one to not constantly belittle him and encouraged him instead.

He would have said art, because he really enjoyed to draw, but he had never been fond of the way they taught the subject.

"That's a relieve. Finally someone that doesn't teach Math."

Klaus carefully asked. "I read the janitor's death announcement..."

He was cut off by Ms Lockwood. "Yeah, a heart attack, tragic. And I don't have the money to afford a new one just yet." In that moment the lights begin to flicker and went out just to turn on.

Principal Lockwood who had already looked stress, looked close to a break down now. She gripped a glue stick that was on her desk, opened it and smelled it. It seemed to calm her down. A second later she focused back on Klaus.

"What do you expect as payment?" She asked Klaus.

"Well, money would be good." He said. He had no idea what would be realistically.

"Yeah. I can offer you two thousand per month. Though I can only guarantee you this job until summer break, which means for the next three months. I know temporary jobs have this negative image but it's the best I can offer you." She explained.

Klaus was surprised. "Two thousand?" he asked. He technically wouldn't even need to dig the money out if he just worked there for a month, though would still do it, because you never know if he would get fired. And besides he could use the money, that way there would be money left, after he repaid Silas.

"Alright, alright. Two thousand two hundred. But that's really the limit. You can turn your papers and your teaching certificate in until Friday and I will see you tomorrow in the teacher's room."

With that Klaus was dismissed. Great, he had managed to get a job at the school, but now he had to teach kids English (and he couldn't deal with children, period) and he needed a teaching certificate and some prove that he graduated, which he of course never did. That was just bloody perfect.

* * *

Caroline Forbes was walking over the school yard together with her best friend and roommate Katherine Pierce, watching the students returning to their classrooms. After the third false fire alarm this week the students were behaving more fussy than usual and where in no hurry to return to class. (Though the teachers weren't either, because they got a little break from the students. It would probably take five more minutes before they would start thinking about going back to class)

Close to the entrance she spotted her little sister Samantha who was still a sophomore at MF High. She was standing together with her best friend Andrea, talking. When Andrea noticed her she waved and Caroline smiled back heading over to them.

"Could you please put on a jacket, Sam?" She asked her little sister, because it was still a little cold outside and she didn't want her to get sick.

Sam got red, because she noticed the other students staring at her. It was hard that her own sister was a teacher her. It definitely didn't make things easier, so she decided to ignore her sister and hurried away, pulling Andrea along.

Caroline sighed and turned to Katherine. "What am I doing wrong Kat?" She asked.

Her best friend shrugged. "She's a teenager, they are all like that. You just have to give her some space"

"I know, it's just, now that Dad is dead as well I don't want to lose her"

"I get it cupcake, I do" She insured her.

Caroline noticed a group of Seniors standing together smoking.

"Hey, would you mind to extinguish your cigarettes?" She asked them.

They looked at each other and started laughing. "Actually yes" One of the boys replied, ignoring her afterwards.

Caroline turned around to get some help from Kat, but she had a cigarette in her mouth as well.

"Kat!" Caroline cried. "We are supposed to be role models. You can't just smoke here"

"Oh please, they can't change anymore, they are already lost" Kat replied.

Sometimes Katherine was a real pain in the ass, Caroline thought.

She turned back to the boy. "I'll ask you one last time, put out that cigarette."

The boy ignored her.

"Didn't you hear, mate, she asked you to put out that cigarette" A British voice intervened. A voice she recognized from earlier today. It was the hot guy that had been looking for the office. His arrival had caught Kat's attention . Typical, Caroline thought.

"And who are you?" The student replied, clearly not impressed.

Instead of answering the Brit snapped the cigarette from the boy and extinguished it in his palm. That had seemed to impress the boy and he and his friends quickly ran away to the other end of the school yard.

"Thank you" Caroline replied.

"That was nothing, love. Anyway, I'll start working here tomorrow and I was wondering if we could meet tonight to get over the curriculum?" He asked her.

Caroline had been taken off guard by his question. "Well, ehm,…"

"I have a meeting with some of my students parents tonight, but tomorrow would work" Katherine interrupted her and pushed herself past Caroline to get a better look at their new colleague.

"I have time tonight" Caroline quickly said. She wouldn't just let Katherine get this guy, because she always got the guys and Caroline was always second choice.

"Splendid. I'm Klaus by the way" He flashed a dimpled smile at her. God, he had dimples Caroline thought.

"I'm Caroline and that is my friend Katherine" They shook hands.

Caroline gave him their address and they both agreed to seven pm.

"See you than, sweetheart" Klaus said and left the school ground.

With a smile Caroline watched him walk away, noticing that he also had a nice ass.

"Caroline and Klaus are sitting on a tree, K-I-S-…" Kat started to sing, but was interrupted by Caroline.

"Stop it, that's so childish"

* * *

The last 15 minutes Caroline had been anxiously walking up and down in her living room. Kat had already left and Sam was spending the night at Andrea's.

Caroline had exchanged her glasses for a pair of contacts and had dressed casually in skinny jeans and a green blouse. She wanted to look good but not over do it. Why was she even so nervous? There was no reason for it. Well, okay, he was smoking hot and had this sexy British accent… The door bell interrupted her train of thoughts.

With one last glance at the mirror in the hallway she opened the door.

"Hello, love" Klaus greeted her.

"Hi" she replied. "Come on in".

Klaus followed Caroline into the living room.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" The blonde asked him.

"Yes, please."

"Mmh… let's see: We have water, apple juice and some fruit tea"

Klaus would have preferred his bourbon or anything containing alcohol for that matter, but there was nothing he could do about that.

"I'll take the tea than" He replied and was glad that she didn't make some bad joke about Brits and their tea.

"Alright" She went into the adjoining kitchen and started heating the water.

When she returned she sat down opposite to Klaus. After a moment of silence Caroline began to talk.

"So, how long have you been a teacher?" She started out with small talk.

"Not that long. This is actually my first job" Klaus figured it would be better to tell her some half truths, after all he had no idea about being a teacher.

Before he had to make up more of his background story (which he probably should have done before coming here) a shrill whistling from the kitchen signalled that the water was boiling.

Caroline went into the kitchen and returned with two cups.

"Do you have some sugar?" Klaus asked her.

"Yes, of course" she replied and went back into the kitchen. Klaus quickly took a vial out of his pocket and poured the liquid in her cup. He actually wasn't quite sure what it was exactly but he knew that it would knock her out long enough to look for her teaching license.

The blonde returned with the sugar.

"Thank you, sweetheart" Klaus said and out one spoon of sugar in his cup.

To Klaus' astonishment Caroline nearly downed her tea in one go, despite it still being hot. (What Klaus' didn't knew was, that Caroline's mouth always got extremely dry when she was nervous, and god was he making her nervous) Though Klaus' didn't complain about that because a few seconds later she was laying passed out in her seat.

Quickly Klaus got up and started the computer that was staying on a desk in the corner of the room.

Caroline striked him as a person who would keep all documents neatly filed in their pc.

Luckily Caroline had no password on the computer. Klaus shook his head. Nowadays everyone had a password on the computer.

Klaus found what he was looking for in record time. He had been right, she was very organised.

He opened the documents he needed, with the intention to print them, because there was a printer next to the PC, and was met with a problem. For whatever reason the printer wasn't working and he didn't want to take a chance with wasting time trying to fix it.

He was glad that he had brought a USB device (he had a lot of luck today, but in his opinion he served it after finding out where is haul was) and plugged it into the computer. He quickly copied the data needed.

Shortly before he was finished he heard someone outside on a phone. With a quick look outside he saw Katherine (was that her name?) walking up to the house, while having a heated phone conversation. He couldn't understand what she was saying, though that wasn't important anyway. he quickly pulled is stick out of the computer once the data was on it (it only took five seconds) and hurriedly shut the computer down.

What should he do with Caroline? He couldn't just let her passed out on the couch.

Quickly he picked her up (thank god she wasn't heavy) and brought her to her bedroom (it wasn't hard to find, because the doors where labelled (who does that?) and he shortly wondered who Samantha was).

He discarded of his shirt and opened a few buttons on her blouse; sadly he didn't have time to admire her cleavage, because the door was opening. He pulled the blanket above them and Caroline into his arms.

Katherine must have ended her call, because she wasn't talking. She walked up to Caroline's bedroom, probably to check on her, and Klaus shut his eyes. He could feel Katherine's eyes on them and heard her mumble "No way"; then the door was closed.

Apparently Caroline wasn't the type for one-night-stands. Though she was good looking she was also appearing to be a bit stuck up.

He waited a minute than he got out of bed, picked up his shirt and left the room.

He ran into Katherine in the hallway, who just looked at him with wide eyes, while he put on his shirt.

He just smirked at her and hurriedly left. He had to photoshop some documents.

* * *

**Wow, that was unusually long. Around 3,000 words. _mo_ asked for longer chapters, that's why. Should I continue with this lenght?**

**BTW, if anyone is willing to create a cover for this, I'd be eternally grateful. **

**Also, please let me know if anyone of you would be interested to be my beta :)**

**Please let me know what you thought, or your theories of what's going to happen. You may also tell me if there's anything you'd like to see ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Gosh, I'm so sorry guys. I know it took forever (and I don't have any good excuses). And I can't really promise a better update schedule...**

**But I'd like to thank every single one of you that followed/faved and especially reviewed.**

**Before you go ahead, I want you to keep in mind that this is inspired by a german movie and with that the german school system. As a result the school system in here is described pretty vague and is a mash-up of german and american. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.**

* * *

Caroline was driving to school with Katherine by bike. The whole way she tried to remember what happened yesterday. When Katherine had informed her this morning in which state she had found her in the evening before, she couldn't believe it.

She didn't have one single memory. And she could have sworn that she didn't have any alcohol to drink, but since she didn't remember anything, she couldn't be sure.

God it was so embarrassing. Her cheeks grew red thinking about it. Because she just wasn't the type for one night stands. And with a colleague none the less. What would she do if she ran into him?

She parked her bike next to Katherine's and locked it. A group of freshman run past them shouting a quick "Good morning, Ms Pierce".

"Hey, no running on school ground, kids" Katherine shouted after them.

"At least they greet you" Caroline complained. She wasn't hated by the students, but she wasn't loved either. She couldn't explain it, she always tried her best.

Katherine, who knew about her friends insecurities, avoided replying to the statement and instead pointed out Klaus, who was currently walking in their direction. (Okay, he was just walking to the school entrance and they were just standing on the side of his way, but whatever)

"Lover boy, is coming our way" Katherine smirked at the slight panic that showed in Care's face.

"Oh my god, I don't remember everything. What should I do? Kat, how is my hair?" Caroline started to ramble.

"As bad as yesterday evening and he didn't seem to mind then" Kat teased her.

Caroline hit her playfully. When she looked back to Klaus she saw that he was close so she smiled shyly and waved. She felt like an idiot. What was wrong with her?

Klaus nodded in her direction and greeted her with a short "Hi" before walking past them.

"Wow, must have been an incredible hot night" Katherine mused.

Caroline's face grew red. "Oh shut up, Kat". When she was heading to the entrance Katherine pulled her back.

"Please don't run after him like a lost puppy"

"No, of course not" Caroline replied, though she would have liked that. Not that she wanted to be a lost puppy, just, she needed to talk with him about it, because that's just who she is.

"But you now I want I boyfriend, something serious" She rambled on. She didn't have a boyfriend since Matt Donovan and they had broken up over a year ago, because he couldn't deal with all the drama that had been going on in Caroline's life back then.

"If you say it to him exactly like that, I'm sure you'll get what you want" Katherine laughed.

"Don't you think I now that?" Caroline shot back a little bitter. She loved Katherine as her friend, but sometimes she was really annoying.

* * *

When Klaus was walking past Caroline he had greeted her with a short "Hi", nothing more. He didn't know why. On the other hand, did he have a reason to talk to her?

Sure she probably believed they had sex last night, but still. Klaus Mikealson doesn't do serious. And girlfriends (what a silly word) were always too clingy and too nosy. And nosy behaviour was something he couldn't use.

When Klaus entered the teacher's room he saw Mrs Wilson-Sanders, the teacher that had complained about her class to Ms Lockwood the day before, standing in the window. Besides the two of them the room was still empty.

"Don't get any closer" She warned Klaus. He just shrugged indifferently. It wasn't his business what she was about to do, and besides the teacher's room was in the first floor. She couldn't harm herself much with a jump.

The woman seemed startled that he didn't try to stop her. She turned back to the window and Klaus walked over to the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup and watching what Mrs Wilson-Sanders would do.

She took a deep breath and than jumped. Klaus could hear shouting starting up outside and walked over to the window, coffee still in hand.

He saw Caroline and her friend Katherine running over to help the lady.

"Somebody, call an ambulance" Caroline shouted, before kneeling down and checking her pulse at the throat.

Mrs Wilson-Sanders, who was still conscious, gripped Caroline's hand and forced her to tighten her grip. "Please, just do it" She said.

In the mean time Klaus noticed, that instead of calling 911, the students formed a circle around the two teachers and filmed the scene with their Smartphones. Klaus didn't doubt that he would find videos of what was happening right now later this afternoon on YouTube or whatever these kids used nowadays.

Carol Lockwood chose that moment to make an appearance. When she had fought her way through the masses and saw Mrs Wilson-Sanders laying there, Klaus could hear her say "Not again."

What kind of school is that? Klaus thought to himself and was glad that he only had to stay for three months, or maybe even less, depending how fast he would get to his haul. But the search for that had to wait for the moment, because first he would need the keys to the school from Ms Lockwood.

* * *

20 Minutes later, after Audrey Wilson-Sanders was driven to the hospital by an ambulance, the teacher had all gathered in the teacher's room for a quick morning meeting. (The students had been told that classes would start 45 Minutes later than usual, due to the situation)

"Good morning everyone" Ms Lockwood said, once everybody was seated.

Klaus had taken a free seat opposite of Caroline, who tried her best not to glare at him constantly.

"First I would like to introduce our new substitute teacher Klaus Mikealson; he is going to stay with us until summer break"

Greetings were mumbled into the direction of Klaus and he nodded in response.

Carol Lockwood continued "Regarding the tragic events from earlier. First, Mrs Wilson-Sanders is fine, regarding the circumstances, but she won't come back to teach this school year, and I doubt if she ever will. Now, who is willing to take over her classes?"

The room stayed quiet, nobody was volunteering, because they knew that they would have to take over the "horror class" as it was called. Than an elderly, fat man raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr Meyer?"

"About the drama club.." he started, but was interrupted by the principal: "No."

Ms Lockwood looked around the room. "Really, no one?"

The woman next to Klaus spoke up. "Audrey only lasted two months and she was in the Navy"

Other teachers nodded in agreement. "I heard she once got burns of third degree" another one added.

"There is no helping these kids" A man two seats to Klaus' left said.

"But we can't just let them be on their own!" Caroline spoke up. "They need us. We have a responsibility for them"

"Great, Miss Forbes, you'll take over Mrs Wilson-Sanders class."

Caroline paled visibly "What? No. I…"

Ms Lockwood just glared at her and she shut up.

"Okay, great, you're all dismissed." Carol ended the meeting and waved Klaus over to her.

"Mr Mikealson, you'll take over Miss Forbes English class in year 9. Here are the keys and your schedule. If you need anything else, let me know. Do you have your papers with you by any chance?"

Klaus took the keys and his schedule, while nodding in response to her question. He took them out of his bag and gave them to Ms Lockwood. He had photoshopped Caroline's documents late last night.

"Great."

* * *

Klaus was walking to his first class, trying to get through the masses of students without losing his orientation.

Suddenly he felt someone taking his hand and pulling him along. It was Caroline.

Curious as to what she would want Klaus followed her into what seemed to be a storage room for the biology classes.

"Shouldn't we like get to classes?" Klaus asked her, on eyebrow raised.

Caroline blushed. "Ehm, yeah, but I just wanted to talk to you for a sec. About yesterday evening…"

Her face grew redder and Klaus decided to keep silent, her distress amused him to no end.

"Well, I mean, I just wanted to let you know, that it didn't mean anything, I'm not that kind of girl" She was avoiding his eyes now. "I'm now that we are colleagues, that would be totally weird and everything" Caroline hated herself in that moment. She wished she could be as cool and nonchalant as Katherine about things like that.

"Of course" Klaus just said, before he continued to stare at her.

It was frustrating Caroline, why did he have to stare at her that way? Like he was laughing at her, it was infuriating.

"Yeah, okay than" Caroline said quickly before hurrying out of the room.

Klaus counted to five in his head, than she came back in. "Sorry, forgot my bag" She quickly took it and ran away.

Even though Klaus didn't look forward to pretending to be a teacher, Caroline's behaviour had lifted his mood enormously.

* * *

Thanks to Caroline Klaus was five minutes late to his class, but he didn't care.

The moment he walked through the door the students started with the annoying pseudo singing of "Good morning Mr…" It annoyed Klaus to no end.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Klaus cut them off. He looked around the classroom and noticed that most students looked motivated. Great, couldn't he like get a class where nobody wanted to learn anything anyway?

The students kept staring at him expectantly and Klaus remembered he hadn't introduced himself yet.

"Okay guys, listen up. My name is Mr Mikealson and if you just keep your mouths shut, we won't have a problem. You all have an A, everybody who annoys me gets one grade down. Understood?"

The students nodded reluctantly, nobody dared to speak.

"Wonderful. Now, you all are going to write down a list of your favourite movies and make sure that there's a DVD here every day. For the rest of the lesson, you can draw something."

Klaus knew that his methods weren't very creative, because watching movies was by far the easiest thing to do. But he didn't plan on putting any effort into the lessons. He would need all his energy once he started digging a tunnel to his haul.

For the rest of the lesson he hid behind a newspaper, while he was researching on his phone what the best way to dig the tunnel would be. He quickly realized he would probably need to buy or rent some machines. But first he had to check out how close he could get to the haul, because obviously he couldn't dig in the hallway.

* * *

When Caroline entered the room of her new class she was 10 minutes late, because she had to copy a worksheet on burnout for the class. She never went to teach a class unprepared, even if it happened as unexpected as today.

The students were all sitting together in groups between five and seven and completely ignored her.

Okay, Caroline knew that this wouldn't be as easy as teaching her old class.

She cleared her throat loudly. "Good morning."

A few students turned their heads in her direction and looked away again.

That was seriously disrespectful.

Caroline raised her voice slightly. "Good morning class. My name is Miss Forbes and I'll be your teacher from now on" Finally most students seemed to listen.

"What happened with Mrs Wilson-Sanders this morning was tragic and I can understand that you may be wondering why she would do such a thing."

A girl in the back interrupted her speech. "No, not really" Caroline decided it would be best to ignore her for the time being.

"That is way I copied an essay on the topic Burn-Out for you." She took the papers and handed it to a guy in the first row. "If you would please pass them out"

Caroline turned around to the blackboard to write the agenda for the lesson down (she always found that this helps the students and herself). When she took the chalk into her hand she noticed that it was sticky. Her hands were full of glue or something, she wasn't sure.

Caroline turned back to the class, staying as calm as possible. She noticed that the papers hadn't been passed out and the students were just watching her like she was some zoo attraction.

"I get it, you're very funny really. Now please pass out the paper and start reading" She turned to the the sink to wash her hands.

She opened the faucet but nothing happened. A few students started to giggle and in the next second the water came out of the faucet but it was splashing in all directions and Caroline got soaked.

The class burst into laughter. Caroline took the facecloth to dry her face, but her eyes started burning. A look in the mirror above the sink told her that the facecloth had been prepared with some dark crème. Probably boot polish.

Because her eyes started to tear she couldn't see much, but she was pretty sure that some students were filming her and someone was throwing the papers out of the window.

Caroline wondered how Mrs Wilson-Sanders had managed to last three months. She carefully walked over to her desk to get a tissue out of her bag, because, god damned were her eyes burning, she should probably go pay a doctor a visit after school, but she tripped over something, most likely a leg of a students and she fell face first down on the floor.

That was it, Caroline couldn't take more humiliation, she hurriedly collected her things and stormed out of the room, biting back the tears that started to fall.

* * *

Katherine was just pouring coffee into her mug, when Caroline stormed into the teacher's room. She was drenched in water and her face looked like a racoon.

"What happened?" She asked, walking over to her.

"I… The class… Does anybody want to share?" She managed to get out between her sobs.

Carol Lockwood walked over to them. "What was that? I don't understand snivelling. Really what did you expect? A teacher's job isn't always sunshine and rainbows. I really don't need more colleagues jumping out of the windows" With that she turned away again. Not giving Caroline a chance to answer.

Katherine pulled Caroline along with her to the bathroom, helping her get rid of the boot polish.

"How am I supposed to survive this class, Kat? They don't take anything seriously I say. I want my freshman class back."

"Oh cupcake, you can get through this. You survived so much already. You'll find a way to deal with this too"

Caroline gave her hopeful glance. "Kat?"

"Yes?... No, no way. Sorry, but I'm not taking this class"

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I know that many of you were excited to see Klaus teach and I know there wasn't much of that, but it will get more, I promise.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter (or even if it's just to yell at me for not updating sooner).**


End file.
